


Curse Words

by sassy_pelican



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40s bucky, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: You and Bucky meet under very sarcastic circumstances.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Curse Words

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: language, fluff, humor, a lot of nothing  
> A/N: I was casually scrolling through my dash and then this post popped up and all I could think about was writing something similar for Bucky. So, thank you random persons (@psychoticpingouins [tumblr]) grandparents, your actual life experiences have inspired me to write fake life experiences. This is also an AU in the sense that Steve and Bucky both came home from WWII in the 40s. Angie is the same Angie from Agent Carter.

It was unfortunately a normal day for you. Men looking down at you simply because you were a woman who didn’t get their food to them fast enough. Time and time again you and Angie grumbled over the sorry excuses for humans that graced you throughout the day. Time and time again you wondered if you should take up Peggy’s offer to join her office. Although, from the second-hand stories you heard from Angie, Peggy didn’t fair much better than you.

Perhaps it was the fact that your boss continued to harp on you about gaining weight, saying that they didn’t supply uniforms any larger. Maybe it was lousy tips you’ve been getting simply because the cook couldn’t cook fast enough. It could even be the fact that you spilled someone’s entire meal down your front when an arrogant customer rammed into you. However, by now, even at only seven, you were ready to crawl into bed and have a black hole swallow you whole.

“I know it sucks but you have to keep tryin’, otherwise you couldn’t afford to live,” Angie says as the two of you walk back to your apartment.

“You didn’t get all the sleaze balls today,” you comment. “Besides, you complain just as much as I do on the bad days.”

“I’m an actress, meant to be on Broadway, I’m overly dramatic. You,” she says, looking you up and down, “are a hot mess.”

You don’t even bother responding, only give her a scalding glare. “Why am I friends with you again?”

“Because I’m the only gal you didn’t scare away with that mouth of yours.”

“Oh,” you feign surprise, “you mean to tell me the other waitresses can’t handle a little cursing.”

“Not the way you do it,” she smiles.

“My ma cursed just as much as I do, I got it honest.”

“At least Peg don’t curse as much, she has the sense to keep it quiet.”

“You think your Peggy doesn’t curse? She spent the war with hundreds of men who sound far worse than me, she picked up a few things.”

“Oh! Pish,” she says, waving you off. Devilishly, you smirk.

“Can’t handle a few assholes, bitches, cunts, bastards? Not even a few shits and hells?” The more you mock her the bigger her smiles gets. “Oh-” you heel slips on a paver and before you know it it’s broke, “oh fuck me.”

“At least let me buy you dinner first!” However perfect the timing for that comment was, you don’t have the slightest idea who the man was who said it.

“Excuse you?”

“I said, at least let me buy you dinner first,” he says, and as he comes closer you can make out the day-old stubble and blueness of his eyes.

“Awfully presumptuous of you,” you reply. “Maybe I don’t want to go to dinner with you at all, nor fuck you for that matter.”

“Y/N!” Angie scolds, hitting your arm.

“So that’s your name? Y/N, pretty.”

“Do I get your name?”

“Bucky Barnes,” he says, “at your service.”

“You’re Steve’s best friend!” The words are out of your mouth before you can stop them.

“You know Stevie?”

“Not really, Peggy just likes to talk about him and his imbecile of a friend when she visits the diner.”

“Must be talking about Dugan then,” he says.

“No, she mentions you by name,” you smile.

“Would like to go to dinner with me sometime?” Bucky asks, Angie looking frantically between the two of you, hopeful.

“Ask me again in ten days and we’ll see,” you reply, his smile not dropping.

“Deal.”

_10 Days Later_

You can practically feel him when he walks in, his presence huge in the relatively empty space. Although, you could kill him for coming in this early in the day. Not that you expected anything different, he’s been coming in every morning for breakfast since that night. It’s not helping his cause.

“Hello darlin’,” he says, smiling as he takes a seat.

“Hello Bucky,” you reply, “same as yesterday?”

“Nah, I think I’ll have pancakes today, give myself a treat.”

“Celebrating something are you?”

“Maybe,” he says, looking you in the eye.

“I haven’t said yes yet.”

“Please,” he smiles.

“Your pancakes will be cold if you keep this up.”

“Oh, come on sugar,” he please. You roll your eyes and slap the back of his head with your notepad, cringing when you realize that Frank is here today.

“Y/N!” Frank yells from the back. “No assaulting customers!”

“Yes Frank,” you say, dropping your shoulders. You see his head peak out from the kitchen window as you turn.

“And for God sake’s girl, suck it in. I can’t have fat waitresses at my diner, it’s bad for business.”

“Jesus,” Bucky mutters. “Does he do that all the time.”

“Yes.”

“Well don’t just stand there givin’ doe eyes to every man! Get to work!” You know it isn’t right, but at this point, you’re far more used to it than not. Unfortunately, Bucky never got the chance to meet the wonderful Frank.

“What’s she done to you?” Bucky asks, loud enough that Frank can hear him clearly.

“And what’s your problem boy, the little shank getting on your nerves?”

“You are,” he seethes. If it were possible, you could swear you were seeing steam come off him. “You should treat your waitress better.”

“She’s my waitress, I’ll treat her as I damn well please.”

“Bucky,” you plead.

“She’s a woman! She deserves some respect.”

Without a word you throw your apron on the nearest chair and walk out the back. “I’m going for a smoke,” you lie, “Angie cover for me a minute.”

Everyone knows damn well you don’t smoke, but no one dares correct you at this point. Only Angie knows what you really do; you go out there and cry. The cold brick doesn’t help you this time, it only makes you feel worse. Still, the tears come in droves. If you didn’t need the job so bad, you’d quit on the spot, but Ange was right, you need the money.

“Y/N,” Bucky whispers as he clothes the back door. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not you,” you reassure. “I just, I hate this place. It’s the worst thing I’ve ever done and all I get for hard work is shit on.”

“Then quit,” he says.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I need the money Bucky!” He suddenly seems to realize just how upset you really are.

“How often do you come out here?”

“About every three days, it’s a guarantee when Frank’s here.”

“Quit,” he says. “Come stay with me. I’ve got an extra bed I can pull out.”

“No.”

“Set up a meeting with Peggy and you can stay with me while you get it sorted out.”

“Bucky I can’t.”

“Why not?” He genuinely sounds baffled.

“Can you imagine how I’d look! I’m already hated for not fitting in and now I’m moving in with a man I’ve known for ten days! Bucky I’d be labeled a harlot.”

“Oh, fuck them!” he shouts. “We know what happens behind closed doors, as do the people you care about. That’s all the matters.”

“Bucky,” you start only to have him stop you.

“Let me take you on a date tonight, you can come back to mine and check it out then decide, okay?”

“Okay.”

_1 Year Later_

The smell is heavenly when you open the door, just the thing you needed after today. “You know,” you say slipping off the shoes that are currently cutting off circulation to your toes, “you didn’t tell me you could cook when I moved in.”

“A man never reveals all his secrets on the first date darlin’,” Bucky says from the kitchen. Making your way over to him, you place a kiss on the side of his neck. “How was Peggy today?”

“Same as always,” you say. “Harping on about Steve and his stupidity. Although, the job of ordering men around suits her.”

“I’m sure it does you too,” he mocks.

“Right, because that’s what I do.”

“Sweetheart, you’re the analyst. Peggy asks you to look at cases and tell everyone the most likely scenarios and how to proceed before she makes a decision. It’s your job to boss people around.”

“I suppose,” you smile. “Whatcha cooking?”

“Nothing special, just some grilled cheese.”

“You bastard! That’s what I was gonna fix tomorrow.”

“We could always go out,” he suggests.

“We sure as hell are now, I was plannin’ on fixin’ that for days.”

Quickly he turns and slips his arms around you, hands resting on your ass. “Such a shame.”

“You are something else Bucky,” you joke.

“I’m your something else,” he says, squeezing his hands and dropping his lips down yours in a frenzy. It’s all tongue and teeth, your hands grabbing at his shirt as his slip up your sides, bringing your skirt and blouse with them.

The slow movement backward into the counter has you gasping, enough that he slips more of his tongue in your mouth, devouring you with everything he has. Jumping up, your ass hits the cold counter as he trails kisses down your neck.

A hiss and a burning smell knock you out of your lust induced haze. “Bucky,” you moan. “The soup.”

“Dammit,” he yells, pulling away to clean up the ruined dinner. “How about we go out tonight instead?”

“Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> The post: https://sebs-daybreak.tumblr.com/post/613406600193097728/allforhisgreaterglory-psychoticpingouins-48


End file.
